Fate Leads the willing
by Destinyhunter345
Summary: A man wakes up in Remnant with absolutely no knowledge of what has happened to him but he is determined to change the fate of Remnant or die trying. I do not claim ownership of the drawing that is owned by rwbyiswhiteanime
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Warhammer is owned by Games workshop and Rwby is owned by Rooster teeth. The only thing that I own is my character.**_

Shaking my head and standing up, I looked around wondering where on god's green earth I was. It seemed to be a forest but not the course grainy ground of the pacific northwest that I was used to but smooth green grass with some bushes around the clearing I had awoken in similar to the great plains of the mid west.

"what is this place?"

As I was in a forest there was nobody to answer my question except the chirping of some crickets.

"well that's just wonderful isn't it"

"alright so lets take stock of my current situation shall we?"

"no food nor water to speak of I'm in an unknown forest which does not look to be temperate"

As I was musing to myself of my situation I noticed the backpack in front of me and moved to open it.

"so what goodies has the universe decided to bestow upon me for this situation."

I smiled sarcastically to myself as I pulled out my laptop which was nearly dead from a late night of playing video games with friends, some witcher books, My eldar farseer and a wraith knight, my phone with earbuds and charging cables and for some unfathomable reason a single .357 magnum round. I took the the round out from my backpack and examined it closely holding it up to the light for some clue as to why there was one round for a gun I didn't have. The magnum round looked completely normal like it just came off the foundry.

"why do I have a single completely unblemished magnum round?"

I cocked my head in confusion and shrugged.

"I'll get no answers by standing here I suppose"

With that said I started walking to the north the sun was at its apex and that means if I walk towards the sun I should be going north I believe. I just need to find a road or a stream and follow either of those and I should find some form of civilization. After a few minutes of walking I came upon a stream of swift moving water that when I put my hand in is ice cold telling me that it is safe to drink to some extent, its not stagnant anyway. cupping my hands I threw some water in my face just to wash my face of dirt from sleeping on the ground, examining my dark brown hair, angled chin and... are my eyes larger than normal or am I just sleep addled? My brown green eyes look animeish like they're too large for my skull. How could this be? I'm pretty sure I'm on earth and I don't normally have eyes this big. I widen my eyes but continue to clean my face scrubbing it as well as I can without any sort of soap.

"well today is just full of surprises innit?"

With the revelation of my features changing and me not being able to do anything about it I would start to walk downstream feeling confident.

"I've got water not food but maybe i'll find some berries or something to eat."

"I'm confident now that I got this."

Continuing down the stream for about an hour I still had found nothing to tell me there was civilization at all anywhere nearby.

"This is confusing there should be some sort of hovel or something nearby... if I remember my history correctly humans used to settle near bodies of water no matter how small or big because they could be a source of income food and fresh water."

"although I've seen an apparent lack of any sort of animal along this stream or even tracks of any kind."

Stopping at a slower wider part of the stream I start to look around looking for tufts of fur or animal tracks. Not finding anything at all as I looked around the stream thoroughly for a good 10 minutes I started to think about why there wouldn't be any animals around in such a fertile environment.

"the only two reasons I can think that there wouldn't be any animals is that there wouldn't be any animals around is one there are no animals or two... something is keeping them away."

Finding option one unlikely I tensed a little before shaking my head in exasperation.

"what could scare away so many animals they probably just haven't been to this neck of the woods for a while"

As I smiled uneasily, my stomach growled loudly.

"I do need to find something to fix that though."

With a grim determination spawned from hunger I continued following the stream hoping I could find the larger body of water that it connects I followed the stream the sun started to set throwing beautiful shades of yellow gold purple and red across the canvas of the sky. Being hungry as I was all I noticed was that the sun was going down which in turn meant I'm going to have to find a safe place to sleep tonight. Taking one last drink from the stream I started to climb a tree to get a better look around. At the top of the tree all I could see was trees trees and more trees.

"well that's just great..."

"Why isn't there anything? There's no smoke no clearings just nothing"

I sigh dejectedly and hang my head.

"Well I better catch some shut eye got more walking to do tomorrow, I'm gonna be sore as hell tomorrow aren't I."

Laying down on the tree branch I used my backpack as a cushion expecting a clear night sky dotted with thousands of tiny bright lights. My eyes widen in shock as I see the _SHATTERED!?_ moon.

"Wait shattered moon, where have I seen that before?"

"RWBY... that's where I've seen it before, could I? No I couldn't be there it's fictional but then why did the moon look like a ceramic plate my brother dropped on the floor?"

"I've gotta find answers but that will have to wait for now, I'm too tired to think about this"

With that final statement I fell asleep.

 _So what do you guys think by the way thanks to Abyssal Plague and Nexus gundam for helping me realize I needed to revise this first chapter_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:I do not own Warhammer or Rwby they are owned by games workshop and rooster teeth_

I woke with a start almost falling off my branch. Sitting there for a moment I sighed and un tensed. Looking down at the ground I immediately tensed up again for what I saw chilled me to the bone. It was a beowolf a bonafide lupine grimm straight out of the emerald forest which now that I thought about it was probably where I was. The grimm looked up at me and I swear it _smiled_ at me knowing how easy prey I was.

"oh screw off"

Breaking off a branch from beside me I threw it down at the beowolf who shrugged off the attack. The beowolf shook the tree again trying to remove me from my perch. My grip slipped and I fell a few branches down. Catching on to a branch before I fell into the beowolfs claws and climbing on to it.

"well… shoooot this is bad."

Trying to climb up back to my sleeping branch I was kept shaking by the beowolf.

"could you not sir thank you!"

After about 5 minutes of tug of war I reached my sleeping branch and grabbed my backpack.

"I don't know what good this is gonna do me but I had a feeling I should grab it."

"I guess I could try and use it as a bludgeon or read him an interesting story."

Noticing some extra weight in my backpack I was confused.

"Does my backpack feel heavier for some reason?"

Steadying one hand on the branch and looking through my backpack I found a carbon black crosman vigilante revolver. Widening my eyes in shock I took the revolver out and opened the chamber, one bullet.

"well I should probably question this but- "

I fell down multiple branches as the beowolf shook me. I fell on a branch barely above the beowolf's grasp. Aiming down the revolvers sights my arm started shaking screwing up my aim. I started praying to any god that would listen.

"Please don't let me die Please don't let me die."

I took a deep sigh and held my breath closing one eye trying to steady my shaking hands. Pulling the trigger on the revolver the gun nearly flew out of my hands. I looked down at the beowolf expecting the worst and hoping the best.

"oh thank god."

The beowolf lay dead on the ground already dissipating. I untensed and put the gun in one of my pockets although useless it still felt good to have. I could hear the cawing of some birds in the distance that were displaced by the gunshot.

"I've gotta get out of here before more of those SOBs show up"

I started to run following the stream.

* * *

"So Ozpin am I clear to remove the civilian from the emerald forest now?"

Glynda goodwitch vehemently asked the professor who sipped on his mug of coffee.

"I would say Glynda that he is no ordinary civilian appearing in the emerald forest out of thin air."

Glynda sighed and put her hand on her head.

"May I escort this boy out of the emerald forest."

"He was almost just killed"

Glynda crossed her arms in frustration and looked at Ozpin expectantly. Ozpin sipped on his mug of coffee and nodded.

"Please do."

Glynda nodded and walked into the elevator. Ozpin turned back to the camera and steepled his fingers in thought.

"You are quite the enigma…"

"So how will the enigma unravel?"

* * *

Thankfully I hadn't run into any more grimm after my little encounter. Sitting down on a sizeable rock I held my head in my hands and started freaking out.

"Holy… I-I'm in Rwby this is crazy this is supposed to be fictional, I almost died from a beowolf a real grimm, creature of the darkness enemy to humanity."

My mouth was set in a grim line as I whispered.

"Salem…"

I could hear my heart beat thundering in my ears. My mind racing miles a minute as I remembered the battle of beacon, Pyyrah's untimely demise at the hands of Cinder fall and Beacon falling, the grimm dragon coming out of mountain glenn and Ruby's silver eyes awakening.

"Ok deep breaths, Deep breaths"

I breathed in and out deeply trying to calm myself.

"Ok I need to find out where I am and how to get out of here, where ever here is."

As I was on the rock musing to myself about where to go I heard a twig snap. Tensing up I stood bending my knees ready to flee. Glynda Goodwitch walked into the clearing frowning at me. I fell on my knees and let out a shuddering sigh in relief. She walked over to me briskly and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded.

"I-I believe so."

"Good, now what is your name?"

Oh shoot my name isn't something color related… well I can't really think of something on the fly so.

"Lukas Galen, and yours?"

An expression of puzzlement flashed across Glynda's face before being smothered just as fast.

"Glynda Goodwitch pleasure to meet you Lukas."

"The pleasure is all mine Ms. Goodwitch."

She looked me up and down.

"how old are you Mr. Galen?"

"15 Ms. Goodwitch"

She nodded her head.

"That explains you shorter physique."

I deadpanned and nodded clenching and unclenching my fingers. She shrugged and continued either without noticing my hand or not caring.

"what are you doing the the emerald forest Mr. Galen?"

Out of all the questions she asked the one I couldn't answer.

"Honestly Ms. Goodwitch I don't know, I just woke up on the ground in a clearing a few hours walk from here following that stream."

She gazed at me suspiciously.

"Well regardless civilians should not be in the Emerald forest."

I nodded in agreeance civilians definitely would die here without hunters or aura.

"I believe we will find more about you when you talk to the headmaster."

She started walking away, motioning for me to follow. Catching up to her I walked to her side.

"uh Ms. Goodwitch where are we going?"

Thinking I already knew the answer I prepared my already mentally exhausted brain for yet another shock. She gave me a confused look.

"The only place for a few miles at least, beacon academy"

Even though I tried to mentally prepare myself for it I nearly tripped and fell, I was going to mother frakking beacon academy. How do you prepare yourself for that?

* * *

Glynda's footsteps echoed through the empty halls as we walked through beacon. My first reaction to the school was holy shite this place is freaking huge like bigger than say castle Cainhurst from bloodborne. Though I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the idea that I'm in beacon academy of all places to get dropped into I'm just glad it wasn't Warhammer, as cool as eldari are and everybody there I'd rather not have to worship the god emperor or be ripped to shreds by a tryranid. I shrugged and shouldered my backpack trying to keep up with Glynda's brisk pace.

"Would you like a bite to eat and some rest Mr. Galen? I'm sure that for a civilian meeting a beowolf for the first time is quite the traumatic event."

I was taken aback from the concern shown in Glynda's voice normally she seems cold and calculating.

"Yes please Ms. Goodwitch that would be greatly appreciated."

She nodded and turned down another corridor leading me into the cafeteria where I could smell food cooking making my mouth water. I don't think that anything would smell bad after not eating for two days. Glynda led me over to the counter where that was a veritable treasure trove of food and at the end there was some assorted drinks. I started off simple with a burger fries and a raspberry tea wolfing it down as politely as I could muster. After finishing my meal I sighed in happiness and relief that I wouldn't be dying today by grimm or other more natural causes.

"Would you please follow me to the dormitories where you can get some rest Mr. Galen."

"Yes Ma'am."

So I followed Ms. Goodwitch it didn't take us very long to get to the dormitories despite the school being so large it's like there was some sort of distortion of distance or time encompassing the school so it didn't take long to get places although that could just be that it's an anime with anime logic. Ms. Goodwitch opened a door to a Spartan looking dormitory but it wasn't terrible a desk, a bed, a window, looks like an adjoined bathroom so not the worst accommodations I've ever had. I walked in and set my backpack on the desk. Turning to Glynda I dipped my head in thanks.

"Thank you Ms. Goodwitch"

She smiled.

"I'll come get you tomorrow."

"Alright Ms. Goodwitch I will see you tomorrow."

She closed the door and I could hear her heels clicking down the hallway. Laying down on the bed I sighed and untensed, laying on the bed I tried to regulate my breathing as my brain tried to make sense of all the information I was being given. Eventually my mind started drifting into sleep, I didn't realize it until now but I was mentally and physically exhausted. My last thought before I fell asleep was: I forgot to take my shoes off.


End file.
